Bounce Back
by BlueBloodDragon
Summary: Dumbeldore once told Harry," We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." and he was prepared to choose the easy route. To bad the others want him to suffer through what was right.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter in the slightest(and there will end up being slash in the story as fair warning.)**

He took a deep breath, the icy cold air biting against his lungs as he kept his eyes screwed shut. His hands clutching his sleep pants enough to hear the light prick of the fraying string being stretched to its limit. Against his better judgement, what little there was left, he shuffled his bare feet slightly across the stone, and peeked his toes over the edge, and opened his eyes.

Lifeless green eyes stared listlessly forward into the night. He wiggled his toes and glanced down, making deep brown hair fall down over his eyes. Below him, he swept his gaze over Hogwarts grounds, even from the astronomy tower, the school looked magnificent.

A gust of wind flowed through the tower, making him shiver, and rub his legs through his pants, "If I just stepped off, it would get rid of the cold immediately, no need for a jacket." He whispered lightly to himself.

Then he chuckled, before looking forward again, and closing his eyes tightly as he began to laugh out loud manically, and tears tried to leak from his eye sockets.

" Oh, Merlin," he crowed with false humor," if I stepped off I wouldn't need anything, except maybe a casket."

He froze a second, before blowing out a puff of air and falling into more laughter, his body teetering on the edge, deliciously close to dangerous. Laughter echoed about the several minutes, before it suddenly cut off, and was replaced by silence.

'Pros,' he went over in his head again on why he was doing this,' get to meet mum and dad. Don't have to deal with Moldy Shorts, or Umbitch.' He giggled slightly at his nicknames for them.

'Cons, leaving Sirius and Remus behind. Voldemort will probably take over the world, kill Padfoot and Moony.' He paused in his thought his brow furrowed in curiosity,' but if we're all dead, then I'll get to see them soon, and no one will ever have to worry about anything ever again.'

A goofy grin crawled on to his face, creasing the water marks left on his face from dried up tear tracks. His feet scooted further over the edge and he began to hum a tuneless song, only he new the words to.

He was ready to give up, fifth year had barely started and it was already hell, he just doesn't want to put up with it anymore. Cedric died after the final task, and Voldemort was resurrected, there was no way he could do anything worth while to help.

Plus, Voldemort was only really after him on most counts, why not just help him along. The only thing he was leaving behind were Sirius and Remus. He had no friends, not even in Ron and Hermione, he had accidentally spied on them when he finally arrived at the safe house everyone was staying in.

They were only using him for his fame and money, money he didn't even know he had, because his magical guardian 'forgot' to mention he had a huge inheritance from his parents. His magical guardian being one Albus-to-many-names-Dumblefuck.

His 'friends', were apparently getting money from the headmaster to watch him, keep him in line. Make sure he didn't do anything evil, and just keeping him stupid on all subjects. It was all planned out for him to, his whole life being coordinated and he didn't even notice.

The thing the stuck in his thoughts the most though, was that they planned to have him die, and he didn't even know why. Hermione and Ron had stopped talking, because Mrs. Weasley had started screeching about dinner being ready.

He was suddenly left then, not knowing who to trust anymore, except Remus and Sirius. Which was only because his friends loud complaining about them getting in their way of controlling him, is what had made him listen into their conversation in the first place.

There was just so much lying, and he didn't even understand it all, but he doesn't care, because he's going to end it, and erase all the pain he is suffering from.

Erase every beating his uncle gave him for breathing, all the slaps from his aunt for talking. Every inappropriate touch from his first year school teacher, and all the scars he'd gotten from Harry Hunting with his cousin. Wipe away all the nightmares from watching Quirrell turn to dust from his own hands, and seeing Slytherines monster reel back and prepare to strike him.

He's never going to need to cower in fear at hearing his mothers screams from the dementors, because where he's going there shouldn't be any. He smiled slightly, as he imagined being able to apologize to Cedric.

With that final thought, he lifted a foot off the cold floor and took a step forward.


	2. Hidden Secrets

For a moment It was as if he was flying.

So much different than a broom could ever give, nothing holding him up but himself. Smiling he spread his arms like he'd seen Hedwig do a thousand times and curved his lithe body until he was dropping head first to the ground below. The wind bit against him harshly as within less than a second he gained speed and moved quicker and quicker until he was meters from escaping the world.

He vibrates with happiness as he feels it nearing, a wide manic grin etching its self onto his tired, worn down face. He chokes though and snaps his eyes open as he slows down and hits the ground with a rough thud, his glass getting smacked off his face.

He catches his breath and pushes up slowly, his slightly scraped hands rubbing against the concreate as he tries to understand what happened.

"Potter," a voice tones from beside him, and a large hand gently takes him by the shoulders," Is this what it has truly come to? I should have just ran with you when I had the chance."

Harry glances quickly to his left and takes in the black form next to him, that even with his glasses off he can tell exactly who it is.

"Professor?" he voice quivers.

" Come." He commands dragging the raven haired boy up, his hands firmly locked around the young frail student as he leads him towards the school.

Neither spoke, and Harry was happy with it that way, he just focused on the freezing cold floor beneath his feet as they trudged to what he assumed was the potions corridor. Seeing as he didn't bother to try and find his glasses, it seemed so unimportant at the moment, being able to see.

He only looked up when he was sat down on a plush burgundy couch in a low lit room. He still couldn't see and he could only make out different shades of greens surrounded by black. His blurred gazing was stopped though as a black figure stepped in his line of sight, holding its arm out.

"Take your glasses." The man command after Harry just starred at him for several moments in silence.

Slowly he reached forward his cold hand grazing his professors warm one as he curled his fingers around the frame, and just sat them in his lap, not putting them on. He felt like none of this was real, and that if he could se clearly he'd wouldn't be able to deny what was happening.

The man sighed as he watched his student stare off into space, moving backwards he sat down in a stiff armchair, and curled his hand around the arms upholstery tightly.

"What was it that finally pushed you?" he questioned gazing at Harry.

He didn't get answer, he scowled as he just sat there not moving a muscle, and if he didn't even know any better he'd say the boy wasn't breathing.

"I known your not stupid. No matter what you make others believe, and know matter how much you let yourself be lead around by the Granger bint." He muttered as he silently summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and a tumbler from across the room.

"you act like you don't know your ass from your mouth, but if those around you thought higher of you they'd notice. Notice how you are always off learning in the library, or how you never get lower than ,O, on your work." He commented as he poured a generous amount alcohol for himself.

" What do you want Snape?" Harry murmured, running his pointer finger over the rim of his spectacles.

" I am still your professor Potter." he answered with a lack of any bite as he took a swig of his drink.

"What do you want?" he repeated," why haven't you taken me to Dumbledore yet, or berated me for being a coward for trying to kill myself?"

He closed his eyes as his voiced cracked, and he felt tears trying to force themselves from his eye sockets.

" Why did you save me?" he croaked.

" There are many things you don't know." Snape answered, his voice sounding thick with regret to Harry's ears.

"I know how the headmaster is using me along with my best friends." he spat the word friends like it was poison on his tongue.

"Put your glasses on." Snape commanded as his cup clanked lightly on to the table next to him, as he placed it down.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded looking up and refusing to follow the command," you've made it no secret that you hate me, so me dying should have been a blessing to you."

Harry flinched as his face was gripped by a ruff callous hand, Snape's face clear as he brought his face close to his.

"You know nothing," Snape snarled in a whisper, his hot breath wafting against Harry's face," I however know everything, I know what you've been through. I even know things about you that you wouldn't believe."

Harry shook as Snape released him, and ripped his glasses out of his hands and forced them onto his face. Now seeing clearly he peered up at the man before him, taking in his angry scowl.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered feeling as if he should run, but needing to know what was happening.

Snape sneered down at him," Why should I tell you?"

"Because I deserve to know things that pertain to my life, and you have know right to anything going on with me," Harry suddenly screamed lunging up, his hands balled into fist," I am sick and tired of all the secrets, I just want to be dead."

" Exactly," Snape calmly answered throwing Harry off, "You're prepared to die, and anything you learn now would most likely force your hand again."

" Tell me." Harry snarled, taking a step forward and pulling his wand out.

He just calmly stood there though, not at all bothered by the unspoken threat," Your Occlumency skills are the only thing keeping what you've been doing hidden. You should know however that your shields are weak."

" Then why haven't been caught?" Harry demanded with a sense of smugness at not being found out.

Snape's brow twitched lightly at the tone," that is because your shields may be weak, but you project your memories and thoughts perfectly. However people are starting to take notice, and when the headmaster notices you must be prepared."

" Prepared how?" Harry demanded, sick of the lack of answers." Just give me some answers, I'm tired of this."

"What could a person wanting to die possibly need answers for?" Snape asked.

Harry opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say to that. Why did he wan't to know, he was prepared to die he didn't need to know anything Snape had to say. It wasn't even like he could trust anything to come form his mouth anyway

"I hate you." Was the only thing he could think to say.

Snape nodded his head," I will reveal all wish to know once you increase you mind shields, and when you can look me in the eye and tell me you want to live with out lying."

"I have nothing to live for." Harry snapped, irritated with how calm he was.

" Then go look for something," Snape mocked," and do it quickly because others have noticed, and they will abuse this knowledge."

Harry glared viciously, before pivoting and marching towards the door they had come through. His hand grips the door knob as he pauses and listens to him say one more thing.

"I will be watching you, so don't think you can go off and kill yourself." Snape' voice rings loud through the clinking of the bottle and glass he picked up again.

"Don't tell me what to do your not my father, nobody is because mine's dead." Harry bitterly spoke as he roughly pulled the door open and slammed it behind him.

Snape stared blankly at his glass as he swirled the amber liquid before speaking," you shouldn't be here."

"He has so much fire in him, I wonder where he got that from." A voice snarked from behind him, and he stiffened as thin arms wound their way around his waist.

"it's like you want to be caught." He snarled as he felt a clod nose move across the back of his neck.

" I think it needs to be pointed out, that you're not telling me to leave." The voice murmured into his ear.

" I could kill you right now." He threated, his voice lacking any heat.

The body behind him shook as chuckles rose up from there chest," Lets go to bed, I promise to be gone before dawn."

"You shouldn't be here, Harry isn't ready to know yet." Snape grouched as the hands started to roam about his front.

" I just needed to see him," The voice insisted, pulling Snape closer molding there body to his back," now lets go to bed."

Snape let himself be manhandled back to his bedroom, thinking that things were about to get extremely more complicated. He let himself forget though as he stared into gleaming sliver eyes, at least for the time being he needed to have some joy.


End file.
